Visits to the Lost
by write and read forever
Summary: Clary and Jace visit Emma and Julian throughout the years, and find them changing in ways they could never imagine. As they find Emma and Julian change, they see themselves change with them. (spoilers for Lady Midnight) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has been quite a while since I have written anything. With the end of COHF, I could hardly read fanfiction anymore. But the spring brings new hope as Shadowhunter on Freeform has aired bringing in a new crowd of eager shadowhunters. Also, we now have Lady Midnight, which I am so excited and happy about! It is a wonderful, amazing book as Cassie always provides. So you could say I have some new inspiration for fanfiction (even with my beloved Jonathan Morganstern dead.** ** _Sobs)_** **so here we are, hopefully with better written stories as I just went through some of my old work and wow, that was a ride.**

 **I also do some Cordelia x James (TLH) work and some fanart on my tumblr – flowercrownsandherondales**

 **Thanks and please review!**

 _2009- LA institute_

Clary POV

Things were smoother than I ever imagined. Sure, the shadowhunter world would take years before it ever built up to what it had been. Families would visit their dead relatives in Idris every year, cursing my brother's name. Isabelle, Alec and Jace would set aside a day of mourning for the brother that could have been. Other than this, everything was the way it should have been. Jace and I had taken over the institute after Mayrse had stepped down. We loved with passion and intensity, and even though we fought we would still be connected with a bond like no other.

Simon, my bestfriend was connected in the purest way possible. We are parabatai, connected by a warrior bond. Isabelle was extremely happy with him, and Magnus and Alec have been going strong for years.

Of course I still wondered about a small child I had yet to see. Emma Carstairs had been twelve when I had seen her last. She had been clinging to her bestfriend, and now parabatai, Julian Blackthorn. They loved each other fiercely, and anyone could see it. Now, as I walked the streets of LA, with Jace at my side, I hoped I could reconnect with the girl again.

We walked through the front door, which had been bursting with children. A small child whose name I didn't know came up to me, smiled and called for Julian. "Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale are here!" she screamed, and I watched as a frantic fourteen year old came running, a small boy in his arms. Julian Blackthorn hadn't changed much, with his sea green eyes and tasseled brown hair. Paint stains which I had been well acquainted with sprayed his shirt. He had grown much since we had last seen eachother. "Hey Jace, Clary." He smiled and called for Emma.

Emma Carstairs had certainly grown up. Her face was angled and long, her hair gold and shining. "Clary!" she smiled and hugged me, blushing towards Jace. He hugged her, asking her about the stele he had given her. We talked for a bit, and soon ate dinner with them.

The twins, Ty and Livvy, sat next to each other. Ty was strange, and in many ways I could see a young Alec and Isabelle in him and his sister. Dru was happy, but there was an aura of sadness to her, from all the tragic things that had happened to them. She ate quickly, then looked down and seemed ashamed. Julian and Emma sat close, and he would send her small glances. Glances that I knew to be more than friendly. Glances Alec used to send Jace. Julian held a longing in his eyes. My heart ached for him. Jace sent him many looks, all with sorrow. I knew he could tell what was happening here. Alec always joked that Jace had become more sentimental with me around.

Once dinner was over we moved to the drawing room, or living room. The kids played for a bit, and Julian's eyes would glance at them every so often. It made me wonder where Arthur Blackthorn was, the man that the Clave assigned to keep watch. Jace seemed to see my confusion. "Julian, where is Arthur?" he asked, settling back in his chair. Julian's face seemed panicked for a moment before settling back. "He's in his attic. He likes Greek mythology and studies it. I should go bring him his tea after the kids get to bed." He nodded to Emma and she smiled, looking at a sleeping Tavvy. "Ty, Livvy, it's time for bed." She acted as a mother would, helping Julian gather them for bed.

They worked as a team to wake Dru, who awoke with a sleepy mumble. "Helen? Mark is that you?" she sleepy let out before seeing Julian. He shook his head and Emma scooped her up. "Jace, Clary we will be right back." Emma said before retreating with the sleepy kids and Julian with his hands full with Tavvy and a stuffed lemur.

Jace got up when they left, pacing on the floor. "It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Arthur come to even say hello? Robert and Mayrse always said a quick hello, unless they were in Idris. Its common institute duties. Why would he use the attic when there is an office in every institute?" He seemed distressed, and I couldn't blame him. It did seem interesting that Julian seemed so panicked at the mention of his caretaker.

"He was probably busy, maybe he was sick. There is plenty of reasons why he wouldn't come to join us. But there is a bigger issue at hand, and I think you noticed too." I replied, as there was no way he couldn't have noticed the elephant in the room. Julian and Emma.

"What? Oh about Julian? Emma didn't seem to notice, or at least if she did she is good at hiding it. It is pretty obvious that he's in love with her. But as long as one doesn't notice they should be okay." He said casually. He hadn't noticed Alec was in love with him for years, and the Clave never made a move to separate them.

There was a creaking before we could finish talking. Emma came down the stairs, opening the door. "Julian is putting the kids to bed and bringing Arthur some tea. Sorry about him, by the way. He gets caught up in his work. Julian said to tell you goodbye, he's probably not going to be down when you leave." She stood with a straight posture, as if she was talking to a Clave representative. "We should get going anyways, can't run an institute when you're not there." Jace smiled and I pulled his arm, hugging it to my side. Emma blushed at Jace and smiled at me.

"If you need anything Emma, anything at all just call. We aren't that far with a warlock family friend. Only a portal away. You have Malcom Fade if you need us." I said, remembering the purple eyed warlock who looked similar to Jonathan and Mark. She nodded put her head down. "I think Julian may need a break soon. With all the kids and everything." She mumbled, looking up at us. Jace was about to ask about Arthur, and I had a feeling Emma didn't want to talk about it now. Not when Julian, her best friend wasn't there.

"Emma?!" Julian called from upstairs, running down with a pounding foot. His hair was tasseled even more, covering one eye. He smiled a lopsided grin at Jace and I, he was breathless. "Tavvy refuses to go to bed without a story, and Dru wants one too. You always tell the best ones." He laughed a bit before a cry rang from the kids bedrooms. "I should go, bye Clary, Jace." She nodded and ran upstairs, her braid swinging.

"Thanks guys, for this. Emma misses you, she always wonders how you are." Jace smiled at this and I cracked one of my own. This boy, so young had so many tragic things in his life. He just wanted her to be happy. "Of course, and Julian, if you need a break give us a call." Jace added, before hugging Julian. They were similar in ways I would never understand. So much for children to bear.

We left with a smiling Julian, and I looked back at the last second to see him sigh and run a hand through his hair. Jace hugged me to his side, kissing my head, before disappearing through the portal, back home. "We need to check up on them, it's our responsibility now." I sighed and he nodded. "Clary, Jace! Simon doesn't understand he can't wear a Star Wars tee to go meet my nephew!" Isabelle called, and Jace sighed and laughed. Years ago ended our adventure, but now we had to be there to support someone else's.

 **Okay first chapter! I'll try to do frequent updates of Clary and Jace with Emma and Julian frequently! Please Keep reviewing, it helps give me inspiration to write! Thanks!- write and read forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm back again with a new chapter! This one takes place just a little while after the last one. As always, please review! (a few surprises might reappear in this chapter.)**

 _2011- Idris_

Clary's POV

Idris was the place to go when things were trying to get better. I was charged with creating a new book of runes, and Idris was where I would have to stay in order to create those runes and get them approved by the Clave. Magnus and Alec came along, as did Isabelle and Simon. We had stayed there for about three weeks, and by this point I just wanted to go home. As a celebration for the new book of runes, the Clave decided to hold a party the last night. That was where we were currently going.

I came into the small living space Amatis's old home, which we had been staying in. According to Luke, she would have wanted up to stay there. "Jace, mind zipping my dress?" I asked while struggling to put up my hair. He came behind me and zipped up the light green dress, which reminded me so much of my late brother. "You look so amazing in green. But I know this is hard for you. Some ghosts never die." He whispered in my ear before zipping it all the way. I added a tiny bit of makeup and we left.

Arriving to the ball, Isabelle immediately found us and crushed me into a hug. "Clary! That dress is beautiful! I finally got Simon out of that Star Wars tee and into a dress shirt." She whispered and I laughed. "Call me if he's too much of a hassle." I laughed with her and she took my arm, walking to the drinks. Her dress was a navy blue, with straps and a low neckline to show her ruby. Her arms were adorned with runes, crystals and her electrum whip, and her Lightwood ring sat promptly on her finger. The clack of heels against the granite made out presence stand out. People stared in awe, a few whispering out names. I looked around the crowd to find the passing of blonde locks and a scar up her arm. _Emma Carstairs._ "I'll be back in a minute Iz, I have to go talk to Emma." She looked around. "Emma is here? I thought she would be at the institute." I nodded no, and Isabelle didn't remove her arm.

"Clary, I want to go with you." I nodded and we set off to find her.

 **Emma's POV**

Clary Fairchild was here, as was Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lovelace, Alec Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Bane. I wanted to say hello, but Clary looked busy with Isabelle. I wondered off to find Julian, as the kids were at home with Malcom Fade who promised to take care of them for a night. "Emma!" Clary's voice called, and I turned to see Clary standing in the hall, and Isabelle leaning on the staircase, looking at her painted nails. "Hey Clary, how are you?" I asked awkwardly. Julian was good in these moments. "Good, and you?" she asked and I nodded. Isabelle looked up and smiled at me, which I returned.

"Emma?" Julian called from the opposite end of the hall. "Jules, down here!" I called back and he walked out. It had taken everything to find formal wear for his teenage body. He smiled and I grabbed his hand. _Need some help?_ He traced and I smiled. Clary and Isabelle watched the exchange, exchanging glances of their own.

"I was on my way to find Jem, he said he was going to talk to us about something? It seems Tessa may have found something out about your parents." Julian explained and I nodded. "I'll talk to you later Clary, Isabelle." I waved, and ran off down the hall.

 **Julian POV**

Clary and Isabelle had a suspicion, just as Jace did. "Clary, thank you for keeping in touch with her. Your call help." She nodded and smiled. "Of course, but Julian I can see you're in trouble or hurting. Do you need to talk?" I nodded no immediately. I didn't need more people getting involved. "Isabelle, congratulations on Simon's ascension." She smiled, the red lipstick she wore gleaming. "Thanks, and congrats on the Parabatai bond with Emma" I nodded. "You know, Julian, Alec and Jace are so close, and years ago Alec felt a bit differently about Jace than Jace did about Alec. But now everything is even and it all worked out." She explained. "Yeah I know, but that doesn't apply to me. Emma is with someone else, and I'm focused on my family. There isn't any other feelings between us other than friendship." I spattered quickly. She nodded and I excused myself. "Well, I better get going. Nice seeing you both." The waved and I left.

 **Clary's POV**

"There is a love stronger than just friendship between those two. If the Clave finds out things will get bad." Izzy whispered. I nodded. "I know, Jace and I noticed it on out last visit. If we try to hide it for them then maybe things won't go as bad. Things are changing Izzy." She nodded and we walked back to the party. Now that people were starting to notice we needed to start calling more. I wouldn't let those kids get hurt any worse.

 **Anyone's POV**

Jonathan Christopher Morganstern watched from the outside of the Clave ball as Emma cried on Julian's shoulder. Julian patted her head and hugged her close. He kissed her head as she continued sobbing. They had found nothing about her parents, and this was the anniversary of their death. They cursed his name, when he didn't even kill them.

The young woman stood behind him. Her glasses down on her nose and her shirt soaked with blood. "Give the lovebirds time. They must think about their actions. It looks innocent enough for the Clave." She smiled and Jonathan, which was filled with the love he should have had when he was born, kissed her forehead. "My dove, we should get back. Things are getting quite interesting and I don't want to miss a ball I never got a chance to attend. He smiled and she led him away, her hair bellowing in the wind. The same shade his sisters was, only a slight strawberry where Clary's was fire.

"I love you, darling." He smiled and looked back to see Emma asleep, and Julian whisper to the wind. Jonathan would never know what he said, but he would keep an eye out for the kid. Things were tough for people who didn't fit the mold of a shadowhunter, Jonathan knew that best. "Goodnight young Julian and Emma, and good luck."

The girl dragged him, "Come on Jon! We are going to be late!" she giggled and he kissed her, leaving.

 **Who was she? Will Jonathan and the mystery girl make another appearance? Please Review! –write and read forever**


End file.
